


Nicht denken

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Help, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chris und Vin verbringen die letzte Nacht in der Stadt zusammen. Es kommt zu einem nicht ganz einfachen Moment. (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nicht denken

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem mir gestern die Idee hierzu kam, wollte sie sich partout nicht verabschieden. Ich musste sie aufschreiben XD Und ich hoffe, ich habe die beiden IC hinbekommen - es war hier teils eine Gratwanderung. Hoffe, es gefällt euch, und bitte ausdrücklich auch um Kritik :)

Eine Bewegung lässt mich aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken. Es ist noch dunkel. Ich bin kurz verwirrt. Dann erinnere ich mich. Vin liegt hier bei mir. Und so nah, dass mich sein Erwachen ebenfalls zurückgeholt hat. Wirklich nah … Aber nur, weil uns das Bett kaum eine andere Möglichkeit lässt. 

Er entschuldigt sich leise, und ich rühre mich ein wenig. Und merke, dass es eines _dieser_ Erwachen ist. Großartig. 

Wäre ich allein, hätte ich die Wahl zwischen Abwarten und Tätigwerden. Jetzt, wo mein Gefährte da ist, ist es anders. Bleibt nur ersteres. Ich rücke von ihm ab, so weit es geht; liege weiter auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Mir wird bewusst, dass ich die Hand, wie schützend, dort über mich halte. Ich nehme sie weg. 

Eigentlich könnte ich mich doch darum kümmern. Oder er … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf komme. Ich hatte mich doch dagegen entschieden. Und die Vorstellung hilft nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. 

„Weißt du, woran ich jetzt auf keinen Fall denken würde?“ Seine Frage klingt sachlich, aber er versteht offenkundig, worum es geht. Ohne zu urteilen.

„Hm?“ Ich drehe mich nicht zu ihm um. 

„Da war diese Maus. Ist in eine Kaffeetasse geklettert, aber nie wieder rausgekommen. Ma hat sie nach ´ner Woche gefunden.“ 

Puh … Ja, das ist ein gutes Mittel. Ich kann nicht anders, als es mir vorzustellen. Vielleicht noch eigene Erinnerungen in der Art? Da wären zum Beispiel … 

Als es dann vorbei ist, lege ich mich auf den Rücken, so wie er. Unsere Arme berühren sich. Ich begegne seinem Blick und nicke ihm kurz zu. 

„Kakerlaken“, sage ich und muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein nettes Gespräch führen wir da. „Die taugen hier auch. Wenn man das Licht löscht und keinen Kaffeesatz ausstreut …“ 

„Gute Idee.“

Ja. Und eine, die ihren Zweck erfüllt hat. 

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, an etwas anderes zu denken. Daran, wie es sich anfühlt, hier nicht allein zu liegen. Vielleicht werde ich wieder davon aufwachen, dass er sich bewegt. 

Ich könnte näher an die Wand rücken, Platz zwischen uns schaffen. Aber … ich will es nicht.


End file.
